Tu adiós fue el inicio de mi locura
by FanFicMatica
Summary: Nunca sabré porqué se fue, pero sé que realmente la amé, la sigo amando y la amaré toda mi vida, porque ella es todo lo que tengo y tengo todo lo que ella dejó con su partida, y aunque el tiempo pase y me hunda en mis recuerdos, es todo lo que necesito, si ella no esta conmigo. [Song-Fic de la canción: Tengo de Franco de Vita].


_¡Hola! Aquí les traigo un One-Shot que acabo de escribir :3. Espero lo disfruten y pues, es emocionante porque es el __**PRIMER FANFICTION KAKASHI-MEI EN ESPAÑOL DE ! **__jajaja que emocionante xD._

_**DECLAINER:**__ los personajes usados son invención de M. Kishimoto, no son mios, yo solo los tomo prestados en mi tiempo libre :P! __All rights reserved._

_**DECLAINER:**__ la canción se llama __**Tengo**__ y pertenece a un hermoso y maravilloso cantante de mi bella __**Venezuela**__, llamado: __**Franco de Vita**__. __All rights reserved._

* * *

**CAPÍTULO UNICO:**

**Tu Adiós Fue El Inicio De Mi Locura**

o

O

o

_«No sé qué hora o día es. Pero sé cuánto tiempo ha pasado. No ha sido un día o dos, han sido poco más de 3 meses, o para ser especifico 104 días desde que ella me dejó. Desde que dijo que se iría, que no quería seguir viviendo a mi lado, que prefería estar sola mientras no estuviera yo cerca de ella. Maldito día en que decidiste decirme adiós._

_Y yo quedé aquí, donde estoy ahora mismo. En esta estúpida banca del parque. Esa misma estúpida banca y ese mismo estúpido parque que pronto serán demolidos. Es triste porque ya no podré sentarme aquí a sentirme completamente miserable y pensar en los motivos para que tomaras esa decisión, aunque los sé todos, los conozco a la perfección, porque te aseguraste de gritármelos todos antes de huir bajo la lluvia. _

_Pensé que volverías a casa, que te encontraría ahí, secándote de la lluvia pero no ocurrió. No estabas en casa. Estaba solo. Era verdad, no volverías a mi lado. Lo peor es que estaban en toda razón y derecho de hacerlo. Pero aun así, era tu casa, pudiste quedarte en ella, pudiste quedarte a mi lado, pudimos intentar arreglarlo pero no. Solo me dejaste sentado aquí, en esta estúpida banca que odio, que odio tanto porque no puedo dejar de volver a ella._

_Y desde entonces se ha hecho rutina. Ir a casa de tus padres al amanecer, quedarme sentado entre los arbustos que alguna vez me escondí para que tu padre no me viera y tú pudieras salir calmada a encontrarte conmigo una vez que él entrara. Pero solo me quedo ahí, espero que salgas, te veo, tan hermosa como siempre, con tu largo cabello rojo revoloteando sobre tu espalda, tus ojos brillantes y puros y tu sonrisa envolvente haciendo que mi vida se ilumine, aunque sea solo mientras subes al auto para irte. _

_Cada día de esa manera, luego sí, hora de ir al trabajo, como sí se tratara de algo normal, algo común, algo que puedo hacer con normalidad, porque era una de las pocas cosas en las que no estabas relacionada, los únicos momentos que no pasaba a tu lado. 8 horas de oficina, era el único momento del día en que no te veía. Sin embargo, pronto lo haré, pronto te hablaré de nuevo._

_Desde aquel día las noches no han sido igual, casi no duermo pensando en ti, en cómo hablarte o de que hablarte, sin saber siquiera por dónde empezar, porque sé que no querrás verme, que me ignoraras por completo y te harás a un lado sin tomarme en cuenta. Lo sé desde que te fuiste, lo sé desde que te vi correr por el parque, bajo la lluvia, empapando tu elegante traje ejecutivo y tu sonrisa._

_Mi cuento se acabó, se acabó ese día y el final feliz nunca llegó._

_Aunque hay algo que no pudiste, no puedes y nunca podrás quitarme; tus caricias, tus abrazos, tus besos, tus manos sobre las mías y sobre mi cuerpo, tu sonrisa y tus nervios en la intimidad, los sonidos que escapaban de tu boca cuando te hacía el amor. Cosas que solo me pertenecen a mí y que nunca te podrás llevar, porque jamás dejaré que te las lleves. Son todo lo que tengo._

_Es difícil llegar cada noche a casa al salir del trabajo, llegar a ese departamento vacio y encontrar tus fotos mirándome por los pasillos y el recibidor. Es difícil tener que recordar cada instante, cada segundo, cada minuto, cada hora que ya no soy nadie en tu vida, que nuestra historia se acabo, que no hay nada entre nosotros dos, que mi vida es ahora solo mía, que ya no te pertenece, que todas las promesas que hicimos y todas las cosas que juramos el día que decidiste comenzar a vivir a conmigo ya no se cumplirán._

_Pero es difícil, es difícil fingir que ya no me importas y hacerte a un lado de mi mente, pero debo hacerlo, y en algún momento lo conseguiré, pero por ahora solo me conformo con recordarte y abrazarte en sueños mientras me adapto a estar sin ti. _

_Y aquí estoy otra vez, sentado en el sofá, esperando insistente que entres por la puerta, aunque me he jurado mil y una veces dejar de esperar. No puedo evitarlo. Mi vida se volcó a depender de tu recuerdo, a acariciar tus fotos en el buró y sonreír frente a ellas como si pudieras verme, como si pudieras sonreírme de vuelta, aunque no es más que una imagen capturada hace tiempo ya. _

_Realmente deseaba llevar acabo aquel sueño de los dos, verte vestida de blanco y yo con traje de pingüino, mirarnos a los ojos frente a un cura y jurar ante Dios amarnos para siempre, sin embargo, es otro sueño más que no se cumplirá, así como tener una familia a tu lado, y escuchar una bola de pelos rojos decirme Papá, porque sí, me hubiese encantado tener una niña idéntica a ti, tan hermosa como tú._

_Pero ahí estas de nuevo, colándote por mis oídos como el viento en las ventanas, con aquellas palabras que decías solo para mí; Te amo, como amaba escuchar esas cinco letras si salían de tus labios. Ya no volveré a escucharlas, y eso me duele, hace que mi pecho arda y mis manos tiemblen, sin dejar que me mueva durante horas. Porque cada vez que las recuerdo, cada vez que te recuerdo mi mundo se para y mis ojos se inundan ante tus recuerdos._

_Las noches son pesadas, demasiado. Cocinar para dos era más divertido, así que lo sigo haciendo. Cada noche, al preparar la cena, dos platos terminan en la mesa, aun cuando lucho por evitarlo. No lo puedo detener, supongo que mis contradicciones desvarían, pues sigo esperándote para cenar. Y al despertar me toca botar los desechos de un plato que nadie comió, una vez más._

_Nunca me gustó demasiado leer, escuchar música en francés, o ver películas de terror, pero, lo hice tantas veces contigo, me enseñaste a hacer esas cosas y ahora no dejo de hacerlas, no puedo parar de leer y releer los libros que dejaste olvidados en la biblioteca, tus cd's de música que me eran tan extraños, son lo que me permite respirar y ya no me causa terror ninguna película de terror. _

_No dejo de hacer todo lo que hacía contigo y ahora no sé cómo olvidar, no sé cómo deshacer todos mis recuerdos, no sé como borrarte de mi memoria y de mi alma, te metiste hasta el fondo y ahora no quieres salir, no puedes salir. Es tan difícil olvidarte, es imposible olvidar todo lo que viví contigo, todo lo que pasamos juntos, cada día, cada noche, cada tarde y cada fin de semana paseando de la mano a tu lado. No puedo, es imposible y ¡me duele! Te extraño._

_Ahora solo __**tengo lo que queda**__, esas cosas que no te llevaste, esa historia que dejaste a medias, esas tardes de lluvia abrazados para guardar el calor, esas exquisitas noches en vela, disfrutando uno del olor del otro._

_Ahora solo __**tengo lo que a ti te sobra**__, lo que no te llevaste y dejaste tirado en mi casa, nuestra casa, los recuerdos, las peleas, las sonrisas, los abrazos, las caricias, las fotos, los libros, las canciones, y algo de tu ropa, todo lo que dejaste de lado cuando decidiste irte._

_Ahora solo __**tengo lo que a mí me basta para ser feliz**__, todas y cada una de las cosas que tu no necesitas y de las que yo dependo, porque es todo lo que tengo, no tengo nada más y por ahora solo con eso soy feliz, ahora no necesito más nada, sí no vuelves nunca sobreviviré con eso, solo moriré el día que desaparezcas por completo de mí._

_Ahora solo __**tengo lo que soy**__. El hombre que debía ser perfecto para ti y no lo fue, el hombre que está sentado en esta vieja mesa de madera escribiendo esta carta. El hombre que no volverás a ver, el hombre que te amó con pasión, con locura, como nadie jamás podrá amarte, el único que te conoce de verdad, el único que te respeta y te admira, el único a quién no le importa tu carácter, tus manías, tus rabietas, tus bromas, que nunca fueron graciosas y todo de ti. Solo yo._

_Pero, es la hora, no tengo mucho tiempo, ya es hora de partir. No sé si algún día vuelva a verte, y supongo que es lo que deseas; no volver a cruzarte en mi camino, eso me quedó claro la última vez que te vi. Aquel día no alcancé a decir que te veías hermosa, aunque estabas llorando y me rompías el corazón, seguías viéndote como la mujer más hermosa del mundo._

_**Tengo que seguir, contigo, o sin ti, sí en tu vida ya no hay sitio para mí.**_

_Ya puedes volver a casa. No me encontrarás en ella._

_Adiós._

_Hatake Kakashi.»_

—¿Estás bien, Mei-chan? —preguntó su madre al verla sentada en la silla de aquel hospital, llorando con desespero mientras abrazaba una pequeña bebé en sus brazos.

—¡No! —gritó y su madre tomó a la bebé—. ¡Ese idiota! ¡¿Por qué no me dijo nada?! —preguntó entre sollozos, mirando fijamente a la doctora.

—No lo sé. Cuando lo internamos hace siete meses, dijo que no le informáramos a nadie y me entregó ese papel —la pelirroja apretó con fuerza la carta en sus manos—. Dijo que sí le ocurría algo, la llamara y le entregara ese papel. Un favor personal.

—¿Hace cuanto estaba enfermo? —preguntó bajando la voz.

—Tenía tres años asistiendo a consultas, fue cuando descubrí que tenía un tumor cancerígeno en el lóbulo izquierdo del cerebro —suspiró y se agachó, quedando a la altura de la mujer pelirroja que no paraba de llorar—. Lo siento mucho, me aseguró que no tenía a nadie más, y todos los trámites funerarios fueron finiquitados cuando aún vivía. En este momento lo están preparando en la morgue, si gustan, puedo acompañarlas luego a la funeraria.

—Está bien —respondió con el rostro enterrado en las rodillas. La rubia voluptuosa se fue y su madre se alejó un poco con la bebé—. _Idiota, debiste decírmelo, ¡maldita sea!_ —apretó sus manos entrelazando los dedos y el llanto volvió a poseerla.

Las horas pasaron volando y estaba ahí, en el cementerio, de pie frente al ataúd aun abierto. Estaba delgado, pálido, no se parecía en nada al hombre del que se había enamorado perdidamente. Aún llevaba con ella la carta. Su rostro empapado estaba hinchado y tras ella solo estaban su madre, cargando la bebé, su padre abrazando a su madre y la doctora que les había dado las pésimas noticias. Acarició el cristal por última vez con las yemas de sus dedos, buscando de alguna forma reprimir la culpa con ese simple acto. Colocó sobre el cristal la rosa que traía en su otra mano, una foto de la niña, una pequeña criatura con el cabello rojo cómo el suyo y los ojos negros, como los de su padre.

Se recostó sobre el vidrio perdiendo la calma y llorando como una niña pequeña, con desespero y dolor.

Levantó la mirada tras un rato y dejó la carta también sobre el cristal. Lo acarició por última vez y soltando un sonoro suspiró que no tardo en convertirse en llanto se alejó.

Cerraron el ataúd y ella cayó al suelo de rodillas. Lo metieron al hoyo y ella seguía maldiciéndose internamente.

Todo quedó en silencio.

—Adiós… —susurró mientras se alejaba del sitió donde había quedado enterrado el cuerpo del hombre perfecto, al que amó con locura y al que tuvo que hacer a un lado al enterarse que estaba embarazada, porque no estaba en los planes, porque no habían dicho nada al respecto, porque temía recibir un rechazo porque… ella era una insegura e idiota mujer.

Todo había acabado, ya no tenía nada, solo a su hija para obligarla a recordarlo. Solo eso.

o

O

o

**FIN**

* * *

_Lo sé, lo sé, amo el drama, sufrimiento y matar a la gente XD. Lo siento, no puedo evitarlo._

_Bueno, tú que estás leyendo, sí te gustó, no seas pichirre y ¡deja un review!_

_¡Cuídense! ¡Feliz Navidad y prospero año nuevo!_


End file.
